The Getaway
by vsegda
Summary: felicity is feeling confused and angry after all of olivers "lady" drama and she needs a break especially after the sara incident in the foundry just as she thinks this who should arrive but the younger of the queen siblings who whisks her away from starling city. will felicity be able to enjoy this getaway or will a visitor ruin her break. based on tumblr prompt by jemma-ward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who have read my other story. This is only my second fanfic and i have the olicity prompt blog on tumblr to thank for the inspiration and in particular jemma-ward as all of her prompts are fab and this little gem caught my eye. i was so shocked at how many people read my other story and i never thought i would say this but hearing what anyone thinks about my writing can really help you when your writing so review people. This is only the beginning and i have lots more ideas for future chapters. hope you enjoy - vsegda :)**

Getaway – Chapter 1 ptro

After their integration into team arrow Thea and Roy struck up a close relationship with felicity much to Oliver's dismay.

Roy found Felicity's humor and lightness a welcome break from a stoic Oliver on the days when he insisted they trained (most days) and her lack of brain to mouth filter only increased the humor and joking that the two shared. Thea enjoyed having another girl to talk to and the blonde's refusal to acknowledge the sexual tension between herself and Oliver intrigued her.

Over the past weeks Thea had noticed that the tension between her brother and Felicity had altered. There whole relationship had changed and not in the way that Thea wanted. Felicity arrived as late as could be possible without actually being late at the QC offices and then left as soon as possible at the end of the day often not even waiting for Oliver to finish his last meeting of the day. She then arrived at the foundry before them but when they arrived she had her music blaring and was typing away only stopping to talk when vital information about the mission was bought up. She did wait for Oliver and Sara to return from their mission but left after she made sure they were okay. Thea wanted to know what had happened but when she bought it up with either of them they both insisted that nothing was wrong.

On the Wednesday of the second week Thea had had enough of both of them being supposedly fine and went to see Felicity, she hoped to get what had happened out of her.

When she entered the QC offices top floor she could see Felicity's back. She suspected as had been the last few times she had been to visit recently that felicity had her music blaring through her ears. When she got closer the desk in the middle of the office she heard Felicity's rant. "Stupid Oliver and all of his stupid drama. I need a vacation. I need, need, need a vacation."

At that moment Thea made herself known and tapped Felicity on the shoulder

"A vacation, Felicity Megan Smoak is something I may be able to help with"

"Oh my God! You heard that! Did you hear everything?"

"I heard enough to know that I'm not the only one in the Queen family that has drama with a capital D and I can guarantee you that after everything I now know Oliver's drama is bigger than any of mine. So what do you say Liss… vacation with a capital V"

"I say no with a capital N" felicity said smiling at how easily the younger girl had got excited at the possibility of escaping. Could it be possible that Felicity wasn't the only one experiencing all the stress and drama?

"Why! come on Liss please we have a huge beach house that never gets used"

"yeah and that **we** is the Queen family and as much as I love you Thea I just need to get away from all of the Queen drama you know"

"Come on Liss I know better than anybody about escaping the Queen drama and this is how to do it by going to the Beach House with friends"

"I don't even know if I have any Holidays left"

"Felicity, you haven't had a single day off the entire time I've known you"

"fine but I would need to let Oliver know"

"But he's busy in meetings all day" just then Felicity saw an idea cross the younger queens face. "But if I message him and tell him I need you for an emergency he won't get back and stress about where you're gone"

"I guess" Felicity said questioningly wondering where Thea was going with it.

"so" The said drawing the word out waiting for Felicity to click in "OH MY GOD Smoak grab your bag I just texted Ollie and told him we were going away for a few days and not to worry. But perhaps you better leave him a note too. Come on Liss were heading to the beach, well were headed to get Roy out of work then were going to your apartment... Gees Liss your babble is catching"

Felicity laughed grabbed her coat and wrote a quick note to Oliver.

The note read:

Oliver, don't worry about where I am I am with Thea and will be back soon. I just needed a break.

Your girl Wednesday Felicity x

"Okay Miss Queen lets go to the beach"


	2. Chapter 2

The Getaway – Chapter 2

After today's series of meetings Oliver couldn't wait to get back to his main office a QC. Today's meetings had been all across time and Oliver felt anxious at not having Felicity by his side. Over the past few months the young blonde had become a valuable member of the team and Oliver's ray of sunshine in a dark starling city skyline. And he had been seriously deprived of babbling today and felt the need to see felicity even if something was wrong. Since a few weeks ago there was a distance between the pair that Oliver just couldn't put his finger on and it needed to be sorted. He would do it today; he would confront Felicity about what was wrong.

In the car on the way back to QC Oliver turned his phone back on and was greeted by a text from Thea.

The text message read:

Hey Ollie I'm kidnapping your lovely assistant for a few days. We're both in need of a break. Don't worry, I will keep in touch and make sure Liss does too. Don't worry about getting someone to fill in for Liss I'm sure Digg will do a good job. Hahaha I'm only joking Melody my friend from college is gonna come to QC to fill in for Liss while were gone. All my love, Speedy xxx :)

Oliver was extremely shocked to find this message and was even a little concerned. Where were they going? Who was going with them? How long would they be gone for?

Oliver got into the Elevator at QC and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride was taking longer than usual today, he didn't even know if the girls had already left. If they hadn't he would definitely speak to felicity.

When he arrived at Felicity's empty desk he looked at her computer screen which he had never seen switched off and saw a yellow sticky note on the corner. It was a message from felicity.

The note read:

Oliver, don't worry about where I am I am with Thea and will be back soon. I just needed a break.

Your girl Wednesday Felicity x :)

This comforted Oliver that both his girls were okay, at the same time the "I just needed a break" nagged at his mind. Why did she need a break? They had been working long hours but no longer than they ever had before her work load at work hadn't increased and as far as he could tell there was nothing that he had said that could have upset felicity. So what was wrong? He was determined to find out.

He would ring Felicity in the morning and find out what was wrong. He couldn't let this affect their relationship she was one of the only people that he could talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

The Getaway – Chapter 3

As they left the QC offices and made their way to Felicity's car Thea and Felicity chatted.

"So Thea what's the beach house like"

"It's great Liss your gonna love it, it's right on the beach and there's a pool round the back and an indoor one for if it gets cold"

"There's a pool as well as the ocean and hang up there's two pools not one, Jesus Thea you do realize that this beach house as you call it is gonna be swankier than any of the hotels I've ever stayed in"

"Really? Anyway first Liss we need to go to your apartment to get you packed and then to the club to get Roy"

"Okay it won't take long when we get there and what about your clothes"

"I already have everything I could ever need in my room there and Roy won't take long either"

At that point they reached Felicity's car and both got in Thea immediately gaining control of the radio.

Thea and felicity chatted aimlessly throughout the short journey to felicity's apartment. When they arrived felicity parked and then made their way inside.

When inside felicity grabbed a bag and filled it with underwear, pajamas and all the beach clothes that she owned. Whilst she was packing felicity realized just how glad she was at this moment in time that she had invested in some new beach clothes for the holiday she had intended to take but that had never happened due to arrow business.

When she had thrown everything onto her bag felicity next grabbed her shower things and through a jacket over her shoulder and headed to the living room where she found Thea on the phone to Roy.

"Roy be ready to leave the club in 10 minutes. I have cleared you of all this week's shifts and me you and Liss are going on a road trip." There was silence at the other end of the phone and then Thea heard a huge shout from Roy on the other end of the phone

"YES! ROAD TRIP! I get to be in charge of music Thea"

Thea just replied to Roy in her calm tone "I don't think so Roy and anyway Liss agreed to drive so she's in charge"

"Shotgun?" Roy questioned

"No can do Roy I've got that seat covered"

Thea laughed at the sound of her boyfriend's huff on the other side of the phone and hung up. They both knew what Felicity's music taste was like and although Thea tolerated it, it was something that Roy had being trying to change since he had befriended the blonde and much to Roy's annoyance he wasn't succeeding in changing it so he would have to endure the 6 hour music listening to Felicity's music.

As much as Roy was dreading the music taste for the ride he was looking forward to a little space away from all of the drama of starling city and although he was building up a friendship with Oliver he was also becoming increasingly annoyed with the fact that he ignored his stunning EA and the chemistry and obvious deep caring that was between the two for a fling with Sara. Roy liked Sara but the fact that she was standing in the way of Felicity's happiness really annoyed Roy although he had strong feelings about all of this Roy had never discussed them with Thea in fear of ruining her relationship with her brother, Sara or felicity.

Once Roy was loaded into the car and had taken up his position in the back of the car Felicity pulled away from outside of Verdant and their road trip to the beach house began.


End file.
